Fake Buttons and Water Buckets
by Daydreaming Author
Summary: When Chad threatens to get revenge on the "So Random!" cast, they decide to prank him first. What will the Randoms do? How will Chad react? Will Channy happen in the midst of all this chaos? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I felt really bad for not posting for so long, so I decided to write this, too. It's going to be a two- or three-shot, depending on whether or not I can make it last that long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SWAC.**

Sonny POV

I'm sitting in the Commissary, having fro-yo with my cast.

"Hey, guys, check out my new..." Zora paused to pull some sort of gun out from under the table, "MARSHMALLOW SHOOTER!"

She laughed maniacally and cocked it.

"Woah, watch where you point that thing! If you hit me, you might ruin my pretty!" Tawni exclaimed vainly, blocking her face with her hands.

"Hey, G. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Nico asked Grady.

"Oh, yeah." Grady answered, rubbing his hands together.

"MARSHMALLOW FIGHT!" They yelled at the same time, standing up and frantically reaching for Zora's gun.

"Woah, woah, woah." I said putting an arm out to stop them. "Calm down. We don't have marshmallow fights in the Commissary." I scolded them.

"Sorry." They said sadly, sitting back down.

_Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm babysitting!_

Then we all heard Zora laughing evilly, and we looked up to find her pointing the gun at the Mackenzie Falls table.

Well, more specifically, at Chad, who was sitting at the Mackenzie Falls table.

"ZORA!" I yelled, "What did I just say?"

"Oh, relax, sister. This thing isn't even loaded." She said as she pulled the trigger to demonstrate.

Suddenly, we heard a THOK as a marshmallow flew across the room, hitting Chad squarely on the side of his head.

_Okay, to be honest, that was hilarious. But I have to set a good example, so I can't laugh._

"Zora! What do you have to say for yourself?" I scolded.

"Umm... Whoops?" She said uncertainly, sliding the gun back under the table.

Meanwhile, Nico, Grady, and Tawni were laughing hysterically.

"Hey, guys? Do you remember what happened _last_ time we did something to him?" I asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah..." Nico replied, a little scared now.

"Well, then I suggest we..." I began.

"RUN!" Grady exclaimed when he saw Chad start walking towards us.

We all hurriedly jumped up and began to run.

Suddenly, Tawni pushed me aside, yelling "Pretty before ugly!"

I ran straight into a table and fell to the ground, watching my cast run through the door into safety.

"Whatever happened to 'No man left behind?'" I yelled.

I sighed and sat on my knees, bracing myself for the wrath of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You okay?" Chad asked me, putting a hand out to help me up.

_Wow, didn't see that coming._

"Uh, yeah." I said taking his hand and standing up.

"I'm gonna regret asking this, but what on earth did your loser friend shoot at me?" He asked.

_Well, I guess Sweet Chad couldn't last forever._

"Hey, she's _not_ a loser!" I yelled. "Oh, and it was a marshmallow." I said with a satisfied smile.

_Now I'm actually __**glad**__ that Zora shot him._

"Wooow. Mature." He said, clearly annoyed.

"Well, she is _eleven_." I pointed out.

"Oh. Right." He said sheepishly.

"Well, I just have one thing to tell you, Monroe." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, that you forgive her and aren't going to get back at us?" I said in my high voice.

"Haha, no. I was going to remind you that Chad Dylan Cooper _always_ gets revenge." He said menacingly.

"Except for on little eleven-year-old girls and really perky brunettes, right?" I laughed nervously.

"Watch your back." He said, then walked off.

_Uh-oh..._

Nico POV

"Hey, where's Sonny?" I asked as Grady, Tawni, Zora, and I reached the Prop House.

"I thought she was right behind us." Grady said, looking down the hallway.

Then we all gasped.

"If Sonny's not here..." I trailed off.

"Then that means she..." Grady continued.

"Got stuck with..." Tawni said.

"Chad Dylan Pooper!" Zora finished.

"We may never see her again!" Grady yelled.

"She was my best friend! I meant everything to her!" Tawni cried. **(A/N: Haha, take a wild guess where that came from :P)**

"Hey, guys." Sonny said as she walked in behind Tawni.

"Now I'm even imagining her voice!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Uh, Tawni?" Sonny asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

"What?" Tawni snapped, whipping around.

"Sonny, you're alive!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her.

_Wooow..._

Sonny POV

"It's good to see you too." I giggled, patting Tawni on the back.

"Where have you been?" Grady demanded.

"Well, see, I kind of fell and Chad sort of caught up with me." I said nervously.

"HE WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

"What did he do to you?" Zora cried.

"He didn't do anything, but he told me to 'Watch my back.'" I shuddered.

"We're doomed." Zora said flatly.

"No, we're not 'doomed'..." I said, air-quoting "doomed."

"Then what are we?" Grady asked.

"You know what, I don't know." I said, then, changing the subject quickly, "But what I do know is, we have to fight fire with fire!"

"You mean..." Nico said.

"We need to..." Grady said, smiling.

"Prank Chad..." Tawni continued, catching on.

"Before he pranks us!" Zora concluded excitedly.

"Exactly!" I smiled with satisfaction.

"What's the plan?" Tawni asked mischieviously.

"Well, it can't be anything obvious. Chad can see a bad prank coming from a mile away." I said.

"Well, we could always duct tape him to a chair and put Bernie in his lap..." Zora said wickedly.

"NO!" Tawni, Nico, Grady, and I yelled in unison.

"You guys are no fun." Zora grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Let's just think." I said.

"Something good..." Nico stroked his chin in thought.

"Something hurtful..." Grady nodded.

"Something imaginative..." Tawni said.

"Something Chad Dylan Pooper will never see coming." Zora finished.

_When did they start doing that?_

"Ooh, what if we sprayed him with water, then threw glitter on him!" Tawni said excitedly.

Zora, Nico, Grady, and I just stared at her.

"What? That's how all bad guys are punished in Tawni Town." She defended herself.

"Okay, moving on..." I said.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, pick me, pick me!" Grady exclaimed, waving his hand in the air.

"Hmm, Grady?" I asked, pointing at him.

"We could take all of his left shoes! That way he has to wear two right shoes!" He said with satisfaction.

"Okay, anyone else?" I asked.

"What if we put Zora's chewed gum ball in his dressing room? He still has nightmares about that thing ever since the... incident." Nico said, chuckling at the memory.

We all laughed a little remembering finding Chad flat on the floor, mumbling something about, "Gumball... Huge... Evil... Splat..."

"We need something bigger than that. Zora?" I asked hopefully, turning to her.

"Cut the heads off all of his cardboard cutouts!" She exclaimed evilly, already holding a hand saw.

"Zora, what did I say about pointy objects?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're only for crafts, not revenge." She grumbled reluctantly, handing me the saw.

"Good." I said, taking the saw from her and placing it on a shelf out of her reach. "Now, lucky for you, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora all asked in unison.

"Okay, Zora, do you still have that fake-button gag?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She said, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Good. Here's the plan. I'll sneak into Chad's dressing room and rip the buttons off all his pants. Then I'll put the fake button on one pair, which he'll have to wear 'cause it's the only pair that'll stay up. Then we'll hide at the _Mackenzie Falls_ set until Chad starts shooting. When the cameras are rolling and he's in the middle of a very dramatic scene, we'll initiate the button." I smiled mischieviously.

"Ooh, that's good..." Nico nodded approvingly.

"It's hurtful..." Grady rubbed his hands together maniacally.

"It's imaginative..." Tawni grinned.

"And Chad Dylan Pooper will never see it coming." Zora laughed evilly.

"Great! The plan starts when Chad starts rehearsal this afternoon." I said.

"By the way, what does the fake button do?" Grady asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Zora grinned wickedly.

"Zora, I need you to do recon and Chad Watch. Text me when you see him start rehearsal." I instructed her.

"Roger that!" She saluted, then disappeared into her sarcophagus.

"What do you want us to do?" Nico asked, gesturing to Grady and himself.

"I need you to get the fake button off that shelf." I said, pointing to the very top shelf on the wall.

"All the way up there?" Grady whined.

"Yes. When you get it and the remote, bring them to me. I'll be in my dressing room." I informed them, then turned to Tawni.

"Wait, I have to work?" She gasped.

"Yes. Your job is to stay out of the way." I said.

"Yay, I can do that! And I'm PRETTY!" She exclaimed happily, checking her reflection in the T.V. screen.

"Yes you are." I giggled, heading out the door.

Nico POV

"All right, man, you heard her." I told Grady.

"Yep. How're we gonna do it?" He asked, staring at the shelf.

"Uh, you stand here." I instructed him pointing to a spot on the floor just in front of the shelf.

"Okay." He said and moved. "Now what?"

"Now I move this chair." I moved a chair behind him and stood on it.

"Okay, and then what?"

"And then this." I said as I jumped on his shoulders.

"Woah!" Grady yelled as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Hold still, G!" I yelled. "I can almost reach it!"

I reached toward the top of the shelf and grabbed the button.

"Got it!" I exclaimed, then jumped down to the floor.

"Next time warn a guy!" Grady complained, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go give this to Sonny." I said, turning to head out the door.

Then I remembered something.

"Uh, G?" I said uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot the remote." I said sheepishly.

Grady sighed and walked back to the shelf.

"Just do it." He groaned.

Zora POV

I crawled down the vent toward Chad's dressing room to see if he was there.

"Ah, here we are." I said to myself as I spotted his room.

I peeked through the grate to find him leaning back on his couch, looking over a script.

"Mr. Cooper." There came a knock at the door.

"Come in." Chad called, not moving.

"Mr. Cooper, you're needed on set." His assistant said, holding the door open only enough to see in.

"Be right there." Chad said, not even bothering to look at him.

"Yes, sir." His assistant nodded, shutting the door again.

Chad put his script on the couch as he walked over to the mirror.

"You are the greatest actor of our generation. You are perfect. You are Mackenzie." Chad said to his relfection.

I stifled a giggle.

He messed with his hair a little, then, apparantly satisfied, he winked at the mirror before walking out the door.

When he was gone I let out the laugh I'd been holding in.

_That guy needs help._

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Sonny to let her know that Chad was at rehearsal, then crawled down the vent to watch Chad on the Mack Falls set.

Tawni POV

"I am so PRETTY!" I exclaimed to myself, staring at my reflection in my cell phone screen.

"I need fro-yo." I said, then skipped down the hallway to the Commissary.

Sonny POV

_MOO! MOO!_

My cell phone rang.

It was a text from Zora saying Chad went to rehearsal.

_Great! Operation Fake-Button is now underway._ I replied.

I slid my phone back in my pocket and ran down the hallway to Chad's dressing room.

When I arrived I opened the door a crack to make sure it was empty.

When I was sure that it was, I quickly went in and shut the door behind me.

I walked over to his closet and proceeded to rip the buttons off every pair of pants.

Fifteen pairs of pants later, I arrived at the last button.

As I started to rip it off, I got another text from Zora.

_Chad's coming back to get his script! Hide!_

I quickly ran to the back of his closet and shut the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened and I heard footsteps.

I peeked between the door and the door frame and saw Chad picking his script up off the couch.

I moved to get a better angle and ended up accidentally bumping into the wall.

"Hello?" Chad called, walking toward the closet I was hiding in.

I held my breath as he got closer.

After listening for a little while, he shrugged and walked out the door, script in hand.

_That was close._

"Good job!" I heard Zora yell from the vent.

"Thanks!" I replied, then returned to removing the last button.

I replaced this one with the fake button that Nico and Grady gave me.

Once I finished, I stepped back to admire my work, and smiled with satisfaction.

_I can't wait to see the look on Chad's face!_

**A/N: So what did you all think? There will be Channy later, but I had to set up the story first. I promise there will be Channy in the next installment. Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So it's a two-shot. I had fun writing this, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Umm, let's see... Nope, still don't own SWAC.**

Sonny POV

My cast and I are having a meeting in the Commissary over fro-yo.

"Okay, guys. The button is in place. Zora, when does Chad start filming?" I asked conspiratorially.

"In 45 minutes. The best hiding spot on set is behind the fake forest. It's out of view of the cameras and Chad, and we'll have the perfect view of Chad's face." Zora said with an evil grin.

"Excellent. So in 30 minutes we'll all meet up in the hiding spot." I instructed everybody.

"Can I wear black?" Zora asked excitedly.

"Yes, Zora." I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"YES!" She cried triumphantly.

"Wait, do _I_ have to wear black? Because that is _so_ not my color." Tawni whined.

"No, Tawni." I sighed.

"Good! Now excuse me while I go enhance my pretty!" She chirped as she skipped out the door.

We all sighed in unison.

"All right, guys. Go get ready, and don't forget, fake forest in 30 minutes." I reminded them.

"Roger!" Zora answered, running out the door.

"See ya' later." Nico said, standing up.

"Bye, Sonny!" Grady called, following Nico out the door.

"Bye, guys!" I waved.

I was now sitting at the table alone, finishing my fro-yo.

"Where are all your _loser_ friends?" A familiar voice asked.

"They _aren't_ losers, Chad!" I defended them.

"Whatever you say." He replied smugly, sliding into the chair across from me and propping his elbows up on the table.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why, Sonny! You sound as though you don't want to see me!" He feigned hurt.

"There's a reason for that." I said sharply.

"Look, I just wanted to say, I changed my mind." He shrugged.

"About what?" I asked, curious.

"About getting revenge. I decided that your _loser_ friends aren't worth the effort." He said bluntly.

"So, you aren't going to prank us?" I asked.

"Nope. Of course, I wouldn't have pranked _you_ anyway." He winked and walked away.

_Aww! Wait a minute, if he's not going to prank us, then there's no reason for us to prank him. I'd better call everyone and tell them._

I dialed all of their numbers and set up a conference call.

A chorus of Hello's came through the phone when everyone answered.

"Hey, guys. Good news!" I said happily.

_"Aquaman has finally been permenantly destroyed?"_ Grady asked hopefully.

"No. Chad-"

_"They have finally created a death ray?"_ Zora asked excitedly.

"No, but Chad-"

_"They've finally decided to make my line of clothing?"_ Came Tawni's eager voice.

"NO! Chad-"

_"The makeup girl finally said she'll go out with me?"_ Nico asked happily.

"Will you just listen? !" I yelled.

_"Sorry."_ Four sad voices came through the phone.

"Now, as I was saying, Chad said he's not going to prank us!"

_"Really?"_ Zora asked.

"Yes!"

_"And you BELIEVED him?"_ She asked incredilously.

"Yes, because he said we 'losers' aren't 'worth the effort.'" I explained.

"Hey, Sonny, did you smell smoke?" Tawni asked.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

_"Because his pants are SO on fire!"_ She yelled.

"Guys, will you just calm down? I think he was telling the truth. Can we just call the whole thing off?" I asked hopefully.

_"NO!"_ They all yelled in unison

"But guys-" I began.

"We're still doing it. See ya'!" Zora said.

Then they all hung up.

"Oh, dear." I said to myself.

Nico POV

"I can't believe Sonny believed that guy!" I said to Grady while we played a video game in the prop house.

"I know! Woah, watch out for the alien!" He warned.

"I can't wait to see the look on Chad's face!" I laughed. "Watch the asteroid!"

"Yeah. Wait, I still don't know, what does the button do?" He asked.

"Oh, it- G, do you see that?" I asked in wonder.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded.

"ONE MILLION POINTS!" We both yelled in unison.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" I asked.

"If you're thinking going for two million, then yeah!" He grinned.

"Actually, I was thinkin' we got the high score. But yours is good, too!"

Tawni POV

"I can't believe Sonny almost fell for that lie!" I said to my reflection.

"If only she was as smart or pretty as me!" I sighed.

"Well, at least _I'm_ pretty!" I smiled at myself.

Zora POV

"You know, Bernie, sometimes I wonder about Sonny." I said to my pet snake. "I mean, if she fell for Chad's lie, how stupid is she? I saw what happened in the Commissary from the vent, and Chad was _obviously_ lying. But there was one other thing he said. He said he never would've pranked Sonny anyway. Do you think those two like eachother?"

Bernie just sat there.

"Yeah, good point. What about you, Gnomey?" I turned to my garden gnome.

He stared at me.

"Yikes, someone's a little grumpy." I pouted. "Either way, I think they do. Good thing I'm not a matchmaker, or else those two'd be together."

"Gnomey! That was a little rude, don't you think?"

Sonny POV

I had no choice now, I had to go to the hiding spot.

When I arrived, everyone was there.

"Sonny, there you are!" Tawni whispered.

"Guys, I still think Chad was telling the truth." I whispered back.

"Well, even if he was, I have no problems going through with this." Zora grinned wickedly.

"This doesn't feel right." I murmured.

"Shh! Here comes Chad!" Nico shushed me.

I turned to see Chad taking his place on stage, looking over the script one last time.

A few minutes later, the lights dimmed and the director yelled, "Action!"

"Chloe, we both know what we have to do." Chad said dramatically.

"I know. But why does it have to hurt so much?" The girl who played chloe said, tears in her eyes.

"The right thing is never easy. I just want you to know," Chad grabbed her hand and held it to his chest, "I will never forget you." He whispered.

"Now!" Tawni whispered excitedly.

"Okay! In 3, 2, 1, go!" Zora whispered mischieviously, then pushed the button on the remote.

_I can't do it!_

"NOOOO!" I yelled and ran in between Chad and the camera.

"CUT!" The director yelled angrily.

"What's going on?" Chad asked, confused.

"Why does he still have his pants on? !" Zora yelled with frustration.

"Why wouldn't I? And what are you all doing here?" Chad asked, eyeing my cast mates strangely.

"When we thought you were gonna get revenge on us, we came up with a plan to prank you first, so we put a fake button on your pants that pops off when we push the button on the remote so that your pants would fall down while you were filming." I explained in a rush.

"Yes, and it was brilliant. But why didn't it work? !" Tawni cried.

"Luckily for you, the batteries died." Zora said, shooting a glare Chad's way.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen!" I cried. "Guys, apologize to Chad!"

"Sonny, Sonny, relax! It's fine. No harm done." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He nodded.

We were now lost in eachother's eyes, and standing a lot closer to eachother than I remembered us being.

"Well, the pants may not've worked, but luckily I planned for something like this!" Zora said as she walked over to a rope hanging from the ceiling. "WATER IN THE HOLE!" She yelled as she yanked the rope.

"Water?" No sooner had I uttered the question than three buckets hanging from the ceiling tipped over, covering me and Chad with water.

"Whoops, sorry, Sonny!" Zora called.

"You losers are DEAD!" Chad yealled, glaring at them.

"RUN!" Grady yelled.

And with that my cast ran out the door

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think _this_" he gestured to his hair, "is funny, Monroe?"

"No, just the whole situation. Besides, I think it looks cute." I gave him a small smile as I ruffled his hair up a little.

"Did you just touch Chad Dylan Cooper's hair?" He asked, shocked.

"Maybe I did." I giggled.

"Well you need to watch your back." He took a step closer.

"Fine, maybe I will!" I stepped closer.

"Fine!" Step.

"Good!" Step.

"Good!" Step.

Now we were inches away.

"So we're good?" I breathed, lost in his eyes.

Then, before I knew what happened, Chad's lips were on mine.

I didn't even fully realize what was happening. All I knew was that I felt a rush of electricity.

Somehow, my arms found their way around his neck, and his were around my waist, pulling me closer.

A while later, we finally broke apart.

"Oh, we're _so_ good." He grinned.

"Ahem." The director cleared his throat.

We gasped and jumped apart.

_I completely forgot there were other people here!_

"Uh... hi?" I said nervously, my cheeks bright red.

"Can we get on with this?" Chloe asked impatiently.

"Right, sorry, everyone!" I apologized, heading toward the door.

"Sonny!" Chad called.

"Yeah?" I stopped and turned to him.

"I'm still gonna get my revenge." He smirked.

"Aw, we both know you could never prank me." I smiled slyly.

"We'll see about that." He grinned mischieviously.

I smiled back and walked out the door.

_Yep, this is the start of something great._

"Sonny, I've got an idea for how you can prank him first!" Zora called from the vent.

"NO!"

**A/N: I hope the ending was satisfactory! I tried not to get too mushy, and I think I did okay. Review and tell me how you liked it!**


End file.
